


Infinite Possibilities

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: BioShock
Genre: Atlas is Real, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good dad Fontaine, Kinda, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Time Anomalies, but still terrible gangster type fontaine, jack being a sassy teenager later, just suspend your dsbelief fam, paradoxical things, very lost type story lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Rapture stabilizes early into Jacks mental conditioning, and Frank Fontaine surprises everyone including himself by doing the decent thing and taking the kid in as his own. Things start to get complicated around his late teens. He starts to see the corruption that he had never been privy to during his childhood and feels the need to take a stand. Not wanting to upset his father he takes on a separate identity: Atlas.<br/>After the initial chaos on new years eve he meets a strange man with a nice voice and messy hair who seems to want to help him make it out alive. That is if that's even a possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Jack will be age six in the prologue and will age like a relatively normal person from then on.  
> Fontaine's kind of a good dad in this, he's still a terrible brutal awful person but he's aware that he's shitty and doesn't want Jack to see him like that.  
> There will be Jatlas because it's me and that's what I do. It won't be Fontaine!Atlas, that would be weird for them, seeing as how Fontaine's his dad! It'll probably be something like Real!Atlas from another universe who found out about what Jack was doing via the Lutece twins/Elizabeth before the events of Bioshock infinite and wants to stop what happened in his Rapture from happening to Jack's.

******

**Rapture Lighthouse**

Atlas had learned quite a few things since the New Years Eve riots. He'd been more optimistic back then too, he just wanted to get out. Time rots everything, and the idea that he'd be stuck on the bottom of the ocean until some splicer killed him became his reality. Then he met Jack, he swears that kid was a fucking miracle. He was amazing, too good to be true really. Atlas thought that Jack could help him, Moira and Patrick finally get the hell outta dodge. That didn't happen, he lost them to Ryan.

The sick bastard forced them to watch the bathysphere that was gonna get them the hell out explode. _Well I suppose you can't always get what you want I suppose_ , he thought bitterly, _but you might be able to get just get what you need_. He had that, in Jack. The kid was so sweet and optimistic, he'd been level-headed too. Atlas always needed someone like that to help him pick his battles, and make sure he didn't get in over his head. He had to admit that Jack had grown on him and with the loss of his family, he couldn't lose another person he lo- **cared for.**

So of course he did. Of course Jack had to go off and die. The poetic goddamn irony of it was that Jack didn't die from stab wounds or a boat hook to the face, he died from a _**fucking infection**_. Of course Jack had asked him not to lose his mind about it and of course, he said he would even though he knew that he wouldn't. Atlas ended up drinking himself into a stupor, sitting in that lighthouse with a few cases of shit whiskey and his own anger and irritation. He just wanted to forget and right now the liquor seemed the best course of action. After two or thirty swigs of the cheap liquor, he noticed two figures who seemed like mirror images of each other, different yet very much the same. He regarded the two redheads in front of him in annoyance, “Who th' fook are y'two?” he said to them, “Can't a man grieve in peace? Shite...”

“it seems you are in need of a little help...” The man said, nodding to Atlas' drunken form.

“...Maybe what was lost could again become found?” The woman on his right finished.

“Perhaps we might come to an arrangement?” The man said casually, they looked so similar that if they weren't both speaking in different voices, he might've been thinking he was just seeing double.

Atlas scoffed, drunk as he was he was still in no mood to deal with what he could only assume were mentally ill twins who spoke only in riddles. “Oh? And how do you intend to do that?” he replied incredulously, struggling to pull himself forward to talk to the ginger-faced pair. Feeling a smack dizziness come on he leaned against an old wine barrel that probably housed some rancid fish that would most likely kill anyone who ate it immediately. “What sort'a fuckin arrangement?” “If you'll come with us, I could show you.” The redheaded male said to him, offering a hand out to Atlas.

As Atlas took it, The woman by his side looked at the two of them in disbelief, “Are you sure about this?” she murmured to the other man. “it's a better choice than Mr. DeWitt I suppose?” he replied to the woman, speaking as if Atlas wasn't there.

“Fuck it, then.” Atlas muttered to himself while the other two dragged him off.

**Rapture- Fontaine Futuristics**

Out of all the people who were taken aback by raptures stabilization, it was probably Suckling’s that was the funniest. Maybe not to anyone else, but to Frank it was hilarious and that was all that mattered to him anyway. He was completely enraged that nothing would be done with the kid, nothing violent at least. Once he, finally, calmed down, he decided to figure out about his ace in the hole. “What will happen to the baby?” it was obvious there wasn't any concern there, at least not on the god damn china mans part. He just wanted to know if the kid would die or not, he probably wanted to harvest the kids organs and gray matter for research.

Tenenbaum was slightly more invested in the kids welfare, but that was just guilt. “I was...curious about that too.” She said, she hadn't said much the entire time. Actually, all she had been doing was light a smoke and look as casually disinterested as she possibly could. “I'll take him.” Fontaine said. Why not, he thought. I fucking paid for him. “I could use an assistant,” He added sarcastically.

Tenenbaum muttered something to herself in German before looking at him and straightforwardly stating,“The boy, he is only six.” Fontaine pulled a face and decided to mull it over for a second. _a kid might actually be good_ , he thought, _suckers will eat that shit up like candy, plus I have WYK if its necessary._

“Well that's fucking great Brigid, why don't you bring him on out.”

“As you wish,” With a sigh she walked off, disappearing for a while before she came back walking hand in hand with a messy haired brunette boy. He was actually, kind of a cute kid if you looked past all the iv tubing. He walked over with Brigid shyly and hesitantly to the point where he was trailing behind looking down at the floor. “H-h-hi mis'er Fontaine.” he mumble-talked.

“Hey kid,” Frank said leaning down to his level, “What's your name?” He smiled gratefully, like he had never been asked that and just couldn't wait to tell someone, “Jack.” he quipped, beginning to chew on his lower lip nervously.

“Mama Tenenbaum said I'm leaving with you, is...is that true?”

“Yeah kid, I just gotta...get you some decent clothes first.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a little prologue so it's pretty slow to start.  
> i'm gonna give Actual!Atlas a name he would go by in Rapture so any suggestions?


End file.
